Running Scared
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Blake Belladonna has just abandoned the White Fang. Running for her life, she finds herself helped by those she once distrusted


**A/N: So this is the first update in a while. Forgive me if this seems a bit sloppy... my writing ability has been lackluster lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N pt 2: I am extremely unsatisfied with this story, and as such, I may remove it at one point to restart it. This is not my best work.**

* * *

All she could think about was running now. Every breath, every footstep, was out of desperation. The streets of Vale wrapped around her, the metal jungle her prison; and her liberation. Here, she could blend in the crowd, find haven. But she had no where else to go. And eventually, no matter what route she went, no matter what corner she turned, someone would find out the things she had done. She was Blake Belladonna. And she had just made the choice to live in fear.

"Miss?"

Blake turned to stare at the man standing in front of her. He was sharply dressed, a black coat, open to reveal a deep green vest covering a green turtleneck. Messy gray hair sat atop his head, and small eyeglasses came halfway down the bridge of his nose. She knew his name. But she doubted he knew hers. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Though Blake could defend herself, she was wary of Ozpin. There was a reason he was headmaster. She backed up, hand out to stop any advances.

"I'm fine… just don't come closer."

Ozpin nodded, and turned. "Have a pleasant night."

Blake's face turned to puzzlement. The man's sudden disappearance perplexed her. But what had perplexed her even was the fact she had dropped her guard. She was getting too caught up in the fear of being found. Taking a breath, she continued down the streets, streetlights dimly lit along the road. For the first time, Blake didn't have an idea of where to go. No target. Since a young age, she was part of a terrorist group. The White Fang, a group representing the Faunus. A race of near-humans with animal traits. And Blake herself was one. The Faunus were segregated, beat and bullied. No one respected them, and thus, many resorted to violence.

Blake, for a time, believed she was doing good. But after an incident with her former mentor and the lives of innocents, she left. That was two days ago. Blake knew the White Fang did not take kindly to those who deserted. They would try and kill her, especially since she was such a valuable asset.

She turned the corner, and found herself outside a pub. Three men, the stench of booze hounding them, stepped out of the door, and walked the opposite way from her. Blake followed for a time, knowing that she'd be safer in a place with others. The three men conversed with each other, each a co-worker, from what she could tell. Balding, a scrawny man with little hair. Teeth, a man who would not stop smiling. He was largely built. And Braids, a pudgy man with a braided beard. She trailed them for a bit more, until she turned the opposite way. However, she was stopped by several people, clad in white armor, fanged masks hiding their appearances. Each one held a rifle of some sort, pointed at her.

No words would be spoken. And she'd die there. The lead man fired, and struck her arm. A bullet caught itself in her bicep. A second one in her thigh. She cried in pain. Blake couldn't react fast enough, and paid the price. Creating a shadowy version of herself, she tried to rush forward and catch them off guard. Her blade struck a man in the stomach, leaving him on the ground. But he would be her only victim. Another bullet hit, catching her other leg. She fell, and was prepared to be captured. The White Fang liked to torture their victims. To emphasize their point. A woman shoved her foot at Blake, kicking her. The rifle was aimed at her stomach now. The woman's finger tightened on the trigger.

But a hulking mass knocked her out of the way. Teeth appeared in Blake's vision. He knocked the woman out of the way, while Balding and Braids carefully lifted Blake. A familiar voice, that of Ozpin, directed them the otherway. She managed to look at her saviors before passing out.

* * *

"Wake up Miss Belladonna."

Blake stirred, painfully opening her eyes. She shut them tightly when rays of light hit them. Slightly opening her eyes now, she looked at her wounds. Clean bandages replaced the ones she herself had earlier, while new ones were wrapped around her recent wounds. Ozpin, the man who saved her, brought over a cup of tea. To his left was a nurse, and a woman in equal age to Ozpin. The three men from the night before sat with wounds as well, smiling and waving.

"You know my name?"

"No, one of the White Fang had a note on them. This is Glynda Goodwitch, one of the Professors here at Beacon academy. She and Professor Peach tended to your wounds."

Blake looked to the other woman now, who brought over a scroll. They were the tools used exclusively in Beacon. She handed it to Blake. "Miss Belladona, despite the number of enemies, and the element of surprise, you were able to disarm one of the elite White Fang members, and defeat him."

Ozpin offered her the tea, which she kindly accepted. "I'd like to extend to you an invitation to this school. You will be safeguarded, and you can learn to hone those skills even further."

Blake was sure she failed in that fight. But here Ozpin was, offering safehaven. She would be idiotic to refuse. "I… accept. Thank you for the offer, Headmaster."

Ozpin smiled, and showed her a part of the Academy on her scroll. "For now, you shall stay in the staff quarters. When the other students arrive, you shall be there as well, posing as a normal student." Ozpin stood, ushering the others out. "Welcome to Beacon."


End file.
